tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Doing it Right
Doing it Right is a song from the tenth series. A CGI version was released on the Danger at the Docks UK DVD on 8th January 2018. Lyrics :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :Don't go racing through the fog. :That's when you must take care. :Help the other engines :As there's always work to share. :Take on coal and water :To see you through the day. :And you're get used to doing :Everything the proper way. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :Wait till everyone's on board :Before you're wheeshing steam :Clear the snow with snowploughs :Follow Harold's shining beam. :Whistle out a warning :When there's trouble up ahead. :How proud you're going to feel :When you get home at Tidmouth Sheds. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :(Instrumental break) :Don't go racing through the fog. :That's when you must take care. :Help the other engines :As there's always work to share. :Take on coal and water :To see you through the day. :And you're get used to doing :Everything the proper way. :Whatever job you're doing, :Make sure you're doing it right. :Start each day the proper way :Your polish shining bright. :Do your best but still have fun :So when you come home at night. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. :You can say in every way :You try to do things right. Characters Model Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Emily * Arthur * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Refreshment Lady CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Hiro * Timothy * Ryan * Ashima * Gina * Raul * Daisy * Mavis * Salty * Philip * Ivan * Marion * Skiff * Luke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Judy and Jerome * Toad * Bradford * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Captain Joe * The Teacher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Climbers Locations Model Series * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maithwaite * Neville's Bridge * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Sodor Flour Mills * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Railway Works * Kellsthorpe Road * Tidmouth Tunnel * Three Tier Bridge * Bulgy's Bridge * The Abandoned Mines * Peel Godred CGI Series * Knapford * Ulfstead Castle * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth * Arlesburgh Goods Yard * Kellsthorpe Road * The Washdown * The Great Railway Show Yard * Vicarstown Bridge * Vicarstown * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Arlesburgh Harbour * Ffarquhar Quarry * Callan Castle * Sodor China Clay Company * Wellsworth Yards Footage Used Model Series * Percy's New Whistle * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Don't Tell Thomas * Emily's New Route * Gordon Takes Charge * Fish * You Can Do it, Toby! * James Goes Too Far * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Thomas' Day Off * Keeping up with James * Follow that Flour * Toby's Afternoon Off * It's Good to be Gordon * Thomas and the Colours Learning Segments * Knowing What to do * Where is Henry's Coal? * Help From Your Friends * Diesels and Steamers CGI Series * King of the Railway * The Switch * The Thomas Way * The Smelly Kipper * Not So Slow Coaches * Flatbeds of Fear * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Spencer's VIP * Marion and the Dinosaurs * The Adventure Begins * Snow Place Like Home * Reds vs. Blues * No Help at All * Goodbye Fat Controller * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Henry Gets the Express * Diesel and the Ducklings * Bradford the Brake Van * Letters to Santa * Love Me Tender * The Missing Breakdown Train * Skiff and the Mermaid * The Great Race Deleted Scenes * Fish - An alternate shot of Arthur and Salty at the washdown. Trivia * The extended version of the song currently has not been released on TV or on DVDs in the US. On July 16, 2015, the song was released on the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. * On the Danger at the Docks UK DVD, the song is titled, "Do it Right." * This song, along with Navigation and Night Train are the only songs in which none of the lyrics were cut for the CGI music video. Goofs * In the original music video, the lyrics say "All polish shining bright" when it actually said, "Your polish shining bright." The error was corrected in the CGI music video. * In the CGI music video, when Gordon pulls into Wellsworth from Spencer's VIP, the shot moves to the left revealing a black bar on the right. In Other Languages Home Video Releases UK * Songs from Sodor * Danger at the Docks AUS * Songs from Sodor CHN * Sing-a-Long 4 JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing Together CDs * All Star Tracks * The Railway Stories Volume 2 * The Railway Stories Volume 3 Music Videos File:Doing It Right - Music Video File:Doing it Right - CGI Music Video ja:むねを はっていこう Category:Songs